MEMORIES: A Love From The Past…
by UchihaxIzumixoxo
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a youki girl dead, with Naraku's scent all over. What happens when he takes her with his crew? -not fully aware of the fact that someone is looking for her. And constantly haunted by the fact that...he knows her from somewhere? Read plz!


Attention! Not only do the Inuyasha cast not belong to me but the actual plotline does not belong to me either. It belongs to someone else, okay! So please review me! Please!

_MEMORIES~__A Love From The Past…_

Chapter 1 - Death Is Only The Beginning.

The cool night air was fresh and reviving and only served to further the beauty of the world as the millions of stars and the full moon lit up the sky. A slim figure wandered aimlessly across the lush meadow and in the night's radiant light, one could clearly make out the curves and the full breasts concealing themselves beneath a plain, somewhat peasant-like kimono. Silken black hair was tied up in a bun, but it spilled out of the band and rolled down like an ink river. The length of it reaching just down to the hips but that wasn't really noticeable. For the face of the young girl, which could be imagined as beautiful or enchanting by most men who took one look at her body, was covered up by what seemed to be a mask of bandages. But nevertheless, the pointy ears stuck out from behind her long dark bangs. Plus the bandages wrapped around her wrists and ankles were also shown off clearly. And above the many cricket calls, the only thing to keep the youth company was the sound of her own bare feet crushing the many thin blades grass beneath. That was, until her nose picked up a scent in the wind.

Out of nowhere a grotesque lower-class demon sprang forward. Sickly green skin shined beneath the light of the moon and atop its head sat two spiky but short horns. He was dressed in nothing fancy, something he and the girl shared. But still, the suggestive grin his face was showing only increased the number of differences between the pair. And for a moment, all was silent. The girl had come to an abrupt halt as the demon stood in her way of passing into the next forest that was no more then a mile or two away. The wind picked up around them and forced the blades of grass below to waver and shiver at its soft touch. But finally, the silence was broken. The girl didn't have time for this.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way…" She trailed off, hoping the lesser demon would get the message and made a bee-line out of there. But of course, males were stubborn brutes that insisted on forever getting their way, no matter the species. "That's okay, 'cause you're not going anywhere." Came the smug reply. And having said that, he made sure that a small but bright light shined through the skin of his forehead, just for the sake of impressing the other. But also as a desperate attempt for his opponent to become frightened.

The girl mentally rolled her eyes. Recalling her earlier thoughts when she wished that for just for this night, she could have a peaceful journey without running into any trouble and being forced to fight. But it appeared that-that was out of the question. "Hmm…you think because you have a Jewel Shard you're so tough…well you're wasting your time." "WHAT?!" Came the enraged and slightly baffled reply. "That's it!" Stretching his filthy clawed hands out towards her, his black tongue rolled over the two sets of blackening teeth. "You'll see that this will be worth while!"

Sighing to herself, the youth flexed her shoulder-blades in an attempt to relieve herself of some of the stress she'd been carrying up until now. "Fine." In a single swift movement she had vanished from the demons eyesight. "What? W-where are you?!" Unbeknown to him, she had jumped well over his head and landed gracefully some ways behind him.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared unbelievingly at the moronic monster. How on earth could he be so stupid? "I told you, you were wasting your time…" She muttered. But the words were carried to him easily enough by the night's breeze. Her nails began to elongate until they became what most would describe as 'needle thin daggers.' And before he could say a word or even turn around to verify her presence, she had already pounced and slashed deeply into his waste line, severing his top half clean off. And now, what lay in the grass in a pool of blood, was something sickening and gruesome. Plus the only thing that was connecting the two halves together was a single cord that could be identified as part of his stomach. And as the girls nails retracted until they were at their most normal size, the corpse began to quickly shrivel away until it was nothing but bones and blood.

Slowly, the young girl strode over to the mess before bending down and plucking the single Jewel Shard fragment out of the creature's skull. Standing once against to her full height, she bounced it up and down a few times in the middle of her palm before placing it safely in the area where her chest was kept hidden. "Someone like you shouldn't be carrying a Jewel Shard anyways." She mumbled to herself before turning to walk away. But she didn't get very far before she heard the sound of applause. A silent 'huh' slipped by her lips as she stopped in mid step to turn her head around in order to identify where the noise was coming from. "Bravo…that was very entertaining. I quite enjoyed it." His deep and sensual voice mused.

And there, not too far away from her stood a man. Or at least, what she guessed was a man, judging by his voice. He had consumed his identity beneath a white baboon pelt just as she did with her bandage mask over her mouth.

"Who are you?" She asked, a tone of uncertainty lingering in her words. "Don't you recognize me?" She could just make out the jaw of the man beneath. And to tell the truth, she was shaken. _'That voice…' _She thought silently to herself while lifting her fingers up to brush against the bandages across the lower half of her face. A nervous habit she had recently acquired. A light yet musky chuckle was heard and she gasped quietly to herself. "Ah! I know who you are!" She had tried to play down the shocked tone but it didn't turn out to successfully. This man was dangerous, and she knew it all too well. After all, she had experienced his terrible deeds first hand.

"You! You killed master Kuni and destroyed a harmless village!" She hissed. Her brows furrowing together in an expression that clearly showed her anger and discomfort to his presence. "Technically I didn't do it. Wasn't it that boy, Tsutoru who committed the crime?" "But you turned Tsutoru against us!" She wailed with her eyes squeezed firmly shut in denial. "Hn. It was only a matter of time before he turned against you. I simply sped up the process…" She couldn't stand it anymore. The cockiness in his voice. The way he was so laid back and calm about what he had done! What he had caused! She had tried hard to run away from everything but it seemed her past had finally caught up.

"What do you want Naraku!?" She screamed. Her voice carrying for miles around. "I was sent to bring you back…" His slick smile gleamed maliciously towards her. Her eyes snapped open in alarm and her left hand clutched at her heart. "No!!! I'm not going back!" "I know…there's been a change in plans...instead I'll be taking that Jewel Shard you oh-so-kindly picked up for me." She was shaking now. Shaking in both equal anger and fright. She didn't want this to happen. Why? Why now of all times did this have to come up? She wasn't ready! She wasn't ready to face all of this. Not now. "No! I won't let you have it! You'll only hurt innocent people!

"Not all people are innocent…" Naraku tittered. Spreading his arms out in a shrug-like fashion to show that he was being totally innocent. Not! The day that man…no, that MONSTER would do anything vaguely kind and considerate for someone else would be the day he died!

"Now, will you hand it over easily? Or will I have to take it by force?" The girl glared as a sharp 'kink' vibrated through the air. Much like a katana blade being slit against each other. For her nails were once again at an unnatural length. Naraku sneered while flexing his fingers delicately. "Good. It's much more fun this way."

Unlike her previous battle, the female did not hesitate to attack. Instead, she jumped right towards him, weapons bared to strike at any time. But in a flash Naraku had vanished and she was standing there, dumbfounded. "Foolish girl!" He hissed in a slightly amused tone. Thick purple tentacles sprang out from beneath the white pelt and, as if they had a mind of their own, came at the girl full force. She only had enough time to flip her head to the side, earning her a shallow cut upon the right cheek.

"Hm. I never realized how pretty your face is. I'll make sure not to do any more damage to it." He thought she was funny! She could tell clearly by his smug tone that he thought he had complete and total domination over her. Well, was he going to get a surprise! With a quick slice the girl had slashed most of the tentacles to bits and they lay lifelessly in the grass. The girl closed her eyes in content. She knew this was going to be easy.

"Ha…Idiot!" Her eyes snapped open when she heard a sound. It was the sound of parts assembling themselves. And she was right. "Now who's the idiot?" Naraku chuckled. Finding the girls confusion a great source of entertainment. "That's imposs…what are you!?" She screamed. "Ha-ha. Your worst nightmare my dear." Having said that, the tentacles lunged at her once more. "Here we go again!" The girl groaned before executing a powerful side kick that sent some of the tentacles spiraling in another direction. But another tentacle appeared out of nowhere and headed right for her face. And if it hadn't been for the girls fast reaction with her claws, her head might very well have been lopped off.

Falling to the ground, she sighed in thankfulness. "That was close." The pants of tiredness wracked her body but she got to her feet and lunged for him once more. "Foolish girl!" Naraku spat, sending one of his largest tentacles towards the girl. She didn't have any time to stop it and it slapped painfully into her stomach before pinning her up high against a tree. "Put me down!" She yelled while trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp. "As you wish." Naraku replied while retracting his weapon.

She fell to her knees but was up again in less then a second. "DIE!" She screamed, raising her arms in order to smite him as best she could. But it was not to be. She was pushed backwards some ways and blood soaked the grass in large amounts between her knees. Naraku had managed to stab one of his largest, and widest tentacles right through the left half of her stomach. '_But I…' _ "Aaw, that looks painful…"

Naraku suddenly dropped the baboon's head that was covering his own. Black hair pooled about his shoulders and dark brown eyes gleamed. "You see? If only you hadn't run off…it would never have come to this." The girl rested her bloody hands upon the bulk of thing that stabbed her, in a feeble last attempt to send him packing. Sadly, that was not the case.

"Naraku, you're gonna-" "It's a shame to…" He muttered, grabbing a hold of her chin with his thumb and index finger. "…You're quite pretty. And I would stop talking if I were you. You're just wasting energy…" He brought his lips dangerously close to hers and tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to die. But in a matter of seconds Naraku had plunged his hand into her robe, rummaging about against her bare breasts for a brief moment before managing retrieved the piece of the Shikon Jewel Shard.

"I'll be taking this." He mused before ripping his tentacle out of her body. The tree was there to support her from behind. The forest she was trying to get to before any of this had happened. "Oh and Yumi…" Naraku said while turning around to glance back at her. "Say hello to Kuni for me." And with that he entered the dark forest in which their battle had taken them so close to. His white form eventually melting into the darkness. But Yumi could still clearly hear his boisterous and triumphant laughs.

Blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth and another silent river of tears rolled down her cheek before she fell over onto her side due to pure exhaustion and blood loss. And there she lay in a puddle of her own blood. But little did young Yumi know that her bloody scent carried off on the cold night wind.

And it just so happened that another demon miles away caught the smell and with it, Naraku's. Someone he had wanted to rip to pieces for quite some time. So naturally, he had to stop and sniff a few more times in order to verify what he was picking up was really true and not some of his wishful thinking. However, that caused his small yawning servant to smash into the back of his legs. "M'Lord? What is it?" He asked in a light squeak. "I smell blood." Came the emotionless reply of his master. "B-blood." The imp echoed in uncertainty.

But it went unnoticed by the demon before him. '_This scent is so familiar…' _His thoughts started to drift as he began to walk off. "M'Lord? Where are we going now?" The imp moaned before grabbing the beast's reins behind him and tugging it forwards softly so as not wake the sleeping child on its back. Yes, his Lord Sesshomaru would be furious if he did that at the present time.

In less then ten minutes or so Lord Sesshomaru stepped carelessly over a bloody skeleton. "M'Lord? May I ask what we are doing?" The imp squeaked once again before tripping over his own clammy feet and falling flat on his stomach. However, his face landed right next to the skeletons head and he jumped back in fright. "Naraku was here." Sesshomaru replied. His eyes beginning to scope over his surroundings. "So do you think he's the one who killed that demon?"

Sesshomaru never replied because his attention had been captured by one of his two swords that began to hum and vibrate softly by his side. It was a useless sword that his father had passed down to him after his death. However, it was his father's sword and thus a pillar of his remembrance. Therefore Sesshomaru felt compelled to keep it by him.

"That scent…" He muttered, turning towards the bordering forest. "Well…" The imp stated. "I don't think the Tetsaiga is reacting to this guy." He lifted up the skull to examine it. "There's no way it could bring him back now!"

But Sesshomaru wasn't listening. Instead, he took to standing over a dead girl's body. _'This girl…' _ "M'Lord…wait for me!" When the faithful servant finally reached his masters side, he stared down at the corpse in disgust. "Ewwwww…that looks like it hurt. Naraku must have done this, right Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around the handle of his Tetsaiga and the imp gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to revive this girl? Do you know her?"

Though once again there was no reply. Sesshomaru was too intent on watching the invisible lesser demons scrabbling about with their chains next to her body. Ready to take her soul to the afterlife. Unsheathing his sword Sesshomaru noted that this was indeed what it wanted. For it was glowing brightly and pulsating like a human heart beat. Maybe he would find the answer to the swords odd behaviour later on. With one fierce swipe he had cut through the little beings and the girl gasped loudly.

Sesshomaru knelt down to scoop her upper half into his arms. Her head rested limply against his broad chest. "She's unconscious…" He muttered mostly to himself before calling for AhUn, his miniature dragon beast. When AhUn came close enough, Sesshomaru stood to his full height and placed the girl on the creatures back. Resting her beside the little girl who was already sleeping.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The little imp whined. "Are we taking her with us?" "Yes." Came the quiet and sullen reply. "Oh…..why?" "Let's go." Sesshomaru muttered before starting to walk off once more. But he turned back once to take one more look at the oh-so familiar girl. '_This girl is so familiar to me…I have to know why…………I will have answers, tomorrow…' _


End file.
